Love Complications
by Deena70
Summary: Life is already hard enough coping with an abusive father and a mother who’s dying of cancer. But it gets worse when Serenity has to work with Seto Kaiba, cold-hearted multi-millionaire of Kaiba Corporation, on a school project... (SS)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, then the rest of my 1001 wishes would come true as well…_

_Author's note:_ Hiya, everyone! No, this is not an update on "_Secret Admirer_". This is an introduction to my latest brainstorm. A love trilogy starring *_drumrolls_* my favorite pairings: **Ryou(Bakura)/Anzu**, **Seto/Shizuka**, and last but not least, **Jou/Mai**! -__-;;  Okay, so **Seto/Shizuka** isn't _exactly _one of my fav coupling, but Anzu _must_ go with Ryou or Bakura!

This is my first time attempting this sort of tricky storyline. So if I don't update for a long time, please don't chase me with pitchforks and torches. O_O  In each story, I will focus most of my attention to the main coupling. If you want to read the stories of the other pairings (**Ryou/Anzu & Jou/Mai**) in detail, you'll have to wait until I start "_Love Dilemmas_" and "_Love Problems_". However, each story can be read on its' own.

Yes, I do know of the girls' age differences. Anzu is sixteen, Shizuka is thirteen, but since I don't know Mai's true age, I'll just randomly say she's nineteen. If anyone would inform me of Mai's age, you'll have my eternal gratitude. 

This story is a bit of a tearjerker. For those emotional ones, I've warned you…__

**Title:** _Love Complications_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Main Pairing:** Seto/Shizuka

**Summary:** Shizuka's POV – I'm having complications in every aspect of my life. From my family, my friends, to my academics. Worse, I have to deal with Mr. High-And-Mighty Seto Kaiba on a daily basis. He's so arrogant and self-centered and stuck-up! Plus, he insults my big brother all the time! How could any girl fall in love with a beast like him!?     (A/U)

**~ Chapter 1: Shizuka's POV ~**

_*Friends are ones who knows who you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still gently allows you to grow.*     – **William Shakespeare**_

" So, what do you think girls? Should I pick this one, or this one?"  
  


I stared hard at the two pairs of shoes Mai was holding up. One pair was red and the other was blue, but those five-inch high-heels looked alike to me. " Err…Mai, they're the same?" I pointed out.

Mai rolled her eyes. " No duh. That's why I can't decide. I like them both, but I don't have enough money to buy two. So help me decide girls. Which will it be?"

Anzu and I looked at each other and hid our smiles. We knew how absolutely serious Mai was when it came to fashion and clothing. Luckily, Anzu would usually come up with a solution to solve our dilemma. " Let's flip a coin. If it says heads, then it means you pick the blue one. If it says tails, then you choose the red one. What do you say?" Anzu suggested.

" Good idea." Mai pulled out her purse and we gaped at the amount of greens she drew out. " Mai, I thought you said you didn't have enough money?" Anzu queried.

" Of course I don't. I need to spend more money on my pedicure and manicure later this afternoon at Claire's," Mai replied as she rummaged into her purse. Anzu and I shared another incredulous look.

" A-ha! Found a coin! Okay, let's flip." Mai threw the coin into the air and let it fall to the ground. After a tense moment, the coin finally stopped moving to show… " Heads! The blue is mine!" Mai gleefully grabbed the blue shoes off the shelf and headed to the counter. Anzu and I sighed, rolled our eyes, then followed Mai not far behind.

Yes, this was how we spend our Sundays. Going to the mall with Mai. Usually, we followed Mai first to the clothing and fashion accessories department. Next, we would join Anzu at her favorite shop – The Dancing Melody. Finally, I get a turn to pick a place I wanted to go – the bookstore. We liked shopping together, although our taste in shopping varies. Mai is the model; Anzu is the dancer; I am the teacher.

Hmm…I don't think that's enough to describe us. Should I describe my friends in depth?

Well, maybe I should start with me. I'm the youngest of the group, being only thirteen. I have auburn hair – naturally long and straight with long bangs. I have hazel brown eyes and an okay face. I think it's a little too round. And I think my eyes are too close to my nose.

It doesn't matter. I'm not the kind of girl who spends a lot of time gazing into mirrors. Not like Mai.

Mai Kujaku is tall, skinny, blond and very hot looking. The guys all go nuts for her. They all think she's really sexy. And she slinks around in tights and midriff tops, even though it's fall or winter. She loves magazines, shopping and talking to us. I admire her because of her independence and iron-will. She knew what she wanted when she wanted it. She's nineteen-years-old and she tells us, once she graduates from high school, she plans on signing up to a modeling agency and become 'rich and famous'.

Anzu Mazaki is a sixteen-year-old, straight-A student and she's a really beautiful brunette. She's quite talented in singing and dancing and often participates in competitions that require these skills. What I like most about her is that she's very loyal and faithful to her friends. She dreams of one day becoming a professional dancer and works in Burger World to get enough money for a dance school she plans on attending.

I don't have plans for anything as glamorous as being a dancer or a supermodel. In fact, I'm not interested in becoming rich or famous at all. What I want to become is a teacher.

Yes, that's right. Laugh if you want. But it's true.

I often admire teachers. They're so patient, wise and kind. Well…some of them are. There _are_ a few teachers who are mean to students. But there is one teacher who gained my admiration and respect since I hit junior high. Her name is Ms. Honey, the sweetest, kindest person I've ever met. I loved the way she makes us students feel at home and welcome in school. I liked the way she cared for us like her own children. Maybe part of the reason I liked her was because she and Mom were so alike…

Thinking about my mother, I felt my heart ache almost unbearably. My poor mom…at the hospital all alone…with those _machines_ keeping her company…it hurt so much just to think about it…

" Hey, Shizuka? Earth to Shizuka? Come in, Shizuka!" Mai waved her hands in front of me.

I shook my head to clear my desolate thoughts. " Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess I zoned out. What is it?" 

Mai raised an eyebrow. " I've been repeating the same question three times already. Do you think I should buy the '_Playgirl_' or '_Girl Talk_' magazine?" Then a sudden look of understanding dawned on her features as she stared at my pale face. " It's about your mother, isn't it?"

That was Mai. Frank to the core.

Anzu looked at me worriedly. " How is she doing?"

I lowered my head, hoping to hide the tears that suddenly welled up in my eyes. If it was one thing I hated most, it was showing weakness. I bit my bottom lip to stop my tears from flowing. Taking a deep steadying breath, I answered, " T-The doctor said s-she's stable. Whatever that means." If _stable_ meant watching her take each breath so painfully, then I didn't even want to think what her condition was when _unstable_.

Anzu put one arm around me comfortingly. " It's okay, Shizuka. You have us. As long as your friends are with you, you'll manage to get by…somehow."

" Thanks, Anzu. But I'm fine. Really." Shizuka forced a smile on her face to assure them.

" If you're sure…" Mai quickly changed the subject. " So… '_Playgirl_' or '_Girl Talk_'? Come on girls. This is a life or death decision."

Anzu and I shared a look, then broke into fits of giggles.

They always knew how to make me feel better. If they ever had the cancer disease like Mom had, I don't think I could continue on…

*          *          *

I reached home by evening at 6:00 p.m. Oh no. I had been having so much fun with the girls that I completely forgot my curfew! 

I always dreaded going home. It may seem like a warm and comfortable house in the outside, but inside, the household members were miserable. Partly because of my sick mom, and partly because of my dad.

_Dad_. My body trembled in fear as I stepped into my house, hoping against hope that my dad wasn't home. Or that maybe he was so drunk he was fast asleep. My wish was not granted.

Someone slapped my face, the impact so hard I was thrown against the wall.

" You imbecile! I told you to be home by four! Look at the time now! IT'S SIX O'CLOCK!!!" The cruel, accusing voice of my father assaulted my senses. My eyes glazed over as my head throbbed painfully.

" I-I'm so sorry, Dad. It won't happen again," I said softly, hoping he would stop.

But the look on Dad's face was merciless. " I warned you! I warned you about disobeying my orders!"

My eyes widened in fright. " N-No…please Dad. I won't…I-I promise I'll never be late again…"

" You promise? YOU PROMISE!?" Dad mocked with a sarcastic laugh. " Well, your promise isn't good enough. I'll just give you a good lesson and teach you to obey…" One look at the belt in his hands and I knew what my 'lesson' was.

" No!" I backed into the wall, my arms protecting my body against the lashes he would give me with his belt. " No, Dad! I'm sorry! Please, don't! I promise I won't be late again!" I whimpered piteously.

" LIAR!!!" Dad raised his belt and prepared to lash me…

" Stop it, Dad!"

" Jou, don't interrupt me or I'll punish you too," Dad warned him as he raised his belt again.

" NO!!!!!" My big brother threw himself on me just before Dad's belt descended. I didn't want to open my eyes. I couldn't stand seeing it. The blood trailing down big brother's back… He must be in so much pain, and yet he barely made a sound. 

" You idiot! Move aside! It's your sister I want to beat up…" Then a malicious sneer crossed Dad's face. " On the other hand, it'll be like hitting two birds with one stone. If you want to protect her so much, then let's see how much you can stand."

**WHIP!!!!!!!!**

" WORTHLESS SHITS!!! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS HOUSE!!!!!"

**WHIP!!!!!!!!**

" YOU'RE BOTH WEAK AND PATHETIC!!! SO USELESS!!!!!"

**WHIP!!!!!!!!**

" YOU LAZY NO-GOOD EXCUSES FOR CHILDREN ONLY TAKE UP LIVING SPACE!!!!!"

**WHIP!!!!!!!!**

_STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!_ My mind yelled a silent scream. His insults stung worse than the lashes. But my voice wasn't co-operating and a scream wouldn't come. I knew Dad would only hit us harder…

**WHIP!!!!!!!!**

" PATHETIC…"

**WHIP!!!!!!!!**

" USELESS…"

**WHIP!!!!!!!!**

" WEAK…"

**WHIP!!!!!!!!**

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the beltings ceased and I heard a door slamming. Dad must have retired to his bedroom for the night.

" Shizuka, are you all right?" My big brother's rough yet gentle voice broke into my thoughts.

I raised my head, my eyes now wide open. I stared at the blood…the gashes…the wounds… _Poor big brother_. I wrapped my arms around him, careful to cause him any more pain. " Big brother…I was so scared…and you're hurt so badly. I'm sorry I couldn't help…I'm so useless…" I sobbed into his chest, letting out all my tears of pain and frustration. Big brother was the person I loved most in the whole world, other than Mom. I felt safe and secure in his arms. As if nothing bad would ever happen to me as long as I stayed with him.

Jounouchi hugged me tightly. " It's okay, Shizuka. Big brother is here. I won't let anybody harm you. Not even Dad." He gently grazed my cheek where the imprint of Dad's slap still lingered. " I'm sorry I couldn't stop Dad from hitting you from the beginning."

" Don't be. You've done enough…" I smiled sadly at his torn flesh. " Come on. I'll get you some bandages."

I could see big brother cringe as he tried to stand up. His back must hurt a lot. Dad always hit the places where people wouldn't be able to notice the bruises. " Sit, big brother. I'll go and get it for you." 

I walked to the kitchen, glancing briefly at the dirty dishes piled up in the sink. Nobody had bothered to wash them. And it looked as if the floor hadn't been swept is years. I opened a cabinet and found the bandages. I also had to get water to clean the wounds. As I waited for the bucket to fill, my mind began to drift away…to a happier time…when our family was still a happy unit…

***[**_FLASHBACK_**]***

Sounds of giggling could be heard as two children ran along the shore of Domino Beach together, laughing as the older brother tried to tackle her. They were playing 'tag-your-it', with six-year-old Katsuya as _it_. 

" Children, don't run so fast! You might fall!" Mrs. Jounouchi called out worriedly. 

" Relax, honey. It's just a little harmless fun," Mr. Jounouchi chided as he embraced his wife.

" I know. But what if – Shizuka!" Mrs. Jounouchi tore herself from her husband's arms when she saw four-year-old Shizuka falling into the sand. 

" Ouchies!" Shizuka cried out, her knee bleeding. She screwed up her face and crystal teardrops started falling from her eyes.

" Shizuka, are you all right?" Katsuya looked at his sister in concern.

" I-It feels painful, big brother," Shizuka whimpered.

" Oh, poor baby. Here, let Mom kiss your boo-boo." Mrs. Jounouchi kneeled down and kiss Shizuka's hurt knee. The little girl's cries ceased to be replaced by a smile. " Thank you, Mom. It doesn't hurt so much now…"

" And just to cure that little boo-boo of yours, look what I've got for you." Mr. Jounouchi gave her chocolate ice cream – her favorite flavor. 

" Thank you, Dad!" Shizuka was so happy she leaped into her father's arms. Katsuya was staring hungrily at the ice cream in his sister's hand. " Hey, Shizuka, could I maybe have…"

" Sure, big brother!" Shizuka handed her brother the ice cream. Katsuya immediately lapped it up like a hungry dog.

**SNAP!**

" Huh?" The Jounouchi family turned to see somebody taking their picture. " Sorry, I couldn't resist," the tourist said with a smile. " Here, you can have a copy." He handed the photo to the little girl who smiled as she stared at the picture of her family. Her father carrying her, her mother's smiling face, and her brother licking the ice cream beside them. _I'll treasure it forever…_

***[**_End of Flashback_**]***

" I wonder what happened to that photo…" I wondered aloud. 

_It's no use reminiscing about the past,_ a small voice inside my head told me sternly. _You need to focus on the present: Namely, your big brother. _I snapped out of my reverie and walked out into the living room, leaving my baggage of memories behind…

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _I own Yu-Gi-Oh…so why are there so many lawyers standing outside my house?_

_Author's note:_ O_O  Wow. I can't believe people actually liked the first chapter. -__-;;  I know I made poor Shizuka's life a living hell, and it's only the tip of the iceberg! That's right. I'm not stopping on abuse and cancer torture, I'm planning on giving her more pain. (Hides before Shizuka fans can kill her) Hey! It's not like I actually enjoy giving someone, even an anime character, a death sentence! I mean, my own auntie died of cancer just last year…and it wasn't an experience I want to relive… But this chapter does contain a conversation that my auntie and I once had. Auntie, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Ahem…this is the last time I'm gonna warn you but _beware of tearjerker_. It might not be on this chapter or the next, but there _is_. ^_^  Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show…err…fic!

**Title:** _Love Complications_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Main Pairing:** Seto/Shizuka

**Summary:** Shizuka's POV – I'm having complications in every aspect of my life. From my family, my friends, to my academics. Worse,  I have to deal with my brother's enemy, Mr. High-And-Mighty Seto Kaiba on a daily basis. He's so arrogant and self-centered and stuck-up! Plus, he insults my big brother all the time! How could any girl fall in love with a beast like him!?

**~ Chapter 2: Shizuka's POV ~**

*Who ran to help me when I fell, 

_And would some pretty story tell,_

_Or kiss the place to make it well?_

_My mother.*     **– Shizuka Jounouchi**_

" Is she awake?"

" Yes. Do you wish to speak to her?" Nurse Hilda asked.

I nodded. I clutched the basket of peanut-butter-pickle sandwiches I had made for my mother tightly in my fists, and took a deep breath. It wasn't the first time I'd visited, but I still couldn't get used to the hospital. Nurse Hilda turned down the corridor leading to Mom's room. " I hope your mother will be well. I know it must be hard right now," Nurse Hilda said sympathetically.

I gave a polite smile and Nurse Hilda left. Hesitantly, I knocked softly on the door. There was no response, so I nudged the door open with my hip and stuck my head into the room. My mother lay in the middle of the hospital bed, propped up against a wall of pillows. Her eyes were closed, and I could tell from her expression that she was sleeping lightly.

" Mom…" I whispered. " It's me, Shizuka. I've come to visit."

Her hazel eyes fluttered open. For a split second, I watched the muscles of my mother's face contort with pain. Then her gaze landed on me, and she smiled. I grinned back at her, holding up the basket of food.

" Hello, sweetie," she greeted me cheerily. " How nice of my wonderful daughter to come and see me."

I felt a warm glow from the praise. Now that Mom was sick, I treasured these little things that I could do for her. " Do you feel up for having breakfast?" I asked hopefully.

She moved to the side of the bed and took the basket from me. " For you, I'd eat snails, liver, or cow's tongue…at least, I would try," Mom joked.

I laughed. " As long as you can manage a few bites of the sandwich, I'll be satisfied."

I perched on the chair beside Mom's bed and waited anxiously to see how much my mom would eat. She had been steadily losing weight since her surgery, and it seemed that every pound she shed was a bad omen.

" My, this is delicious, Shizuka," Mom said as she took a bite. " Maybe you should become a cook someday – you've got natural talent."

I blushed. " Oh, it's just two slices of bread with pickles and peanut-butter. No big deal."

" How's Jou and your father? Are they doing alright?" Mom asked.

I stiffened, holding the cheek where I had put on plenty of powder to hide the imprint of Dad's slap. _Should I tell her? Oh, Mom, we're not doing alright. Dad has been abusing us since he started drinking months ago. And he's getting worse everyday…  No. I can't. It'll break her heart and she has enough on her plate as it is._ " Oh, err, we're doing fine. Just fine…" I lied. " What about you?"

She didn't answer. Mom was now staring at the food as if it was her worst enemy. I bit my bottom lip, holding back the tears that suddenly threatened to roll down my cheeks. I knew that look on her face. It meant that if she took one more bite, she might want to throw up. I took the basket. " I'll leave it here," I told her. " You can have some later."

She nodded gratefully. " Thanks, sweetie. I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was." She leaned back against the pillows, her eyes heavy with fatigue.

That was my cue. It was time to leave my mother to rest so I could finish getting ready for school. I took a deep breath, pushing away the sense of doom that I felt as I studied her face. I couldn't succumb to any dark thoughts about the future. Mom needed my optimism.

" I'll see you after school," I promised her. 

Mom nodded sleepily. " I'll look forward to it," she whispered.

I started to tiptoe from the room, believing that Mom had fallen into a light sleep. 

" Shizuka," she called as I reached for the doorknob. " Can you do me a favor before you leave?"

I turned around. " Sure, Mom. Anything." _Maybe she wants to try the sandwich again, _I thought, hopefully.

" I'd love it if you would open the window," she asked. " I want to smell the fresh spring air."

I smiled. Spring had always been Mom's favorite season. She was always gardening after the last snow melted, and she used to plant flowers and vegetables of various kinds in our garden. Now her straw hat and gardening tools lay forgotten in the dusty storeroom…

I walked over to the window and opened it wide. Bright sunlight streamed through the window, birds sang and twittered in the trees outside, the smell of spring's clean and fragrant air filled the room. I smiled happily, relishing the fact that Mom wasn't too sick to enjoy a beautiful day like this one.

" This kind of days always reminds me of romance," Mom murmured.

_Me too,_ I thought as a couple was walking by hand-in-hand below us. 

" Well, shouldn't you go back to school? Don't want to miss a day of education, right?" Mom said softly.

" Oh, yes. Goodbye, Mom." I kissed her cheek and turned away quickly, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Two years ago, Mom had been so healthy, so carefree, so _alive_. She had been a teacher who had a loving family and a great career. Now she was reduced to this. Lying on a bed and being in constant pain. Ever since she had been diagnosed with breast cancer and had to undergo a double mastectomy. She had suffered through a major operation and a radical course of chemotherapy. She had won a few battles against the cancer, but I knew deep down in the darkest part of my soul, that she wasn't going to win the war.

_Stop those negative thoughts right now!_ I told myself sternly. _I have to hope for the best and be strong…if not for myself, then for Mom and big brother._

As I was deep in thought however, I turned into a corner, not noticing another person walking the opposite way, and collided into that person. Luckily, I managed to keep myself steady. " Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that," I apologized as I raised my eyes to see whom I had bumped into.

" Watch it!" The tall, lanky brunette who had bumped into me sneered as he brushed his white trench coat. His cold, icy cobalt eyes flashed with annoyance. " I don't want to get my clothes stained by dirty hands. I just dry-cleaned it yesterday."

_How rude!_ I thought indignantly. " Sorry. I'll just be on my way," I snapped. Calming my temper, I told myself not to waste any more of my precious time with him, and walked sideways.  

" Mr. Kaiba, sir. Please fill in this form and we'll prepare for Mokuba's operation," Nurse Hilda suddenly said as she approached the stiff figure wearing the trench coat. 

_So…he has a relative who's undergoing an operation,_ I thought, feeling a small amount of sympathy for him. Then I shook my head and marched out of the hospital. I refused to feel pity for a rude stranger like this Kaiba person. 

*          *          *

It was only half an hour left before school started. Dad wasn't home and big brother had already left. As I slipped into the traditional Domino High uniform, I caught sight of myself in the mirror of my dresser. I stopped and stared at my face. My skin was almost as pale as sheet, and I had dark circles under my eyes, like I hadn't been sleeping well. Which was true, but I didn't want to walk around school looking like a ghost! Besides, as much as I love Mai and Anzu very much, I just couldn't tell them about why I'm lacking sleep besides the cancer factor. I didn't want their pity. I didn't want _anyone's_ pity. It wouldn't help Mom, and it would only make me feel worse.  
  


I finished buttoning my uniform and walked into the bathroom, which was a wreak. _Memo to self: Remember to update makeup supply, _I thought as I pulled out the dusty old shoe box where I'd kept all my makeup. A few strokes of the blush brush added much needed pink to my pale cheeks. Next I coated my eyelashes with mascara and applied a subtle rusty red on my lips. There.

" Good enough," I declared, plastering a smile on my face. 

The world will only see smiles and laughter from Shizuka Jounouchi, not tears and sorrow. I wanted the world to think I'm just another ordinary, healthy, happy, and carefree teenager whose only worries are passing her exams and boys. 

Ha.

**To be continued…**

_Author's note:_ Not to worry, people. I should have a POV on Seto by…next year? (Hides before readers kill her) No good? Then how about in six months? Three months? Don't look at me like that! Not only is Seto's character very hard to write, but it's hard to be creative when you have to use up so much of your braincells on homework and exams. (Sigh) I don't get teachers. I mean, why give students a ka-billion homework when they give _themselves_ more work too?! But at the same time, you gotta hand in to them. They've gotta have guts to teach a class…especially a class full of complaining, bratty and mischevious students. -__-  Trust me, it's an experience you never ever want to endure. 

Also, I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed. YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!!! O_o  If…I did wear socks…


End file.
